A night to change all
by Bittersweet5
Summary: Here's my 1st fanfic, OK Ginny's in trouble first she has an encounter with Draco and then Harry. Who will she choose?? (Rated R for some sextual material)
1. The train

Chapter 1 - The Train  
  
  
  
Ginny was standing there on platform nine and three-quarters waiting for her brother and Harry to come through the wall. Then in a sudden flash Harry and Ron came through the wall, following Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny kissed her parents good-bye and started to walk on the train when suddenly she hit into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it u git!" Ginny yelled  
  
"Why don't you watch where your going next time Weasle!" Draco replied  
  
She gave him a cold look and then boarded the train. She found Hermione was already on there waiting for Ron. She always liked him and she finally got up the nerve to ask him out last year.  
  
"Hi, Hermione!" Ginny waved at Hermione and ran to her side  
  
"Hi, Gin hows your brother?" said Hermione  
  
"Are you always going to ask me that every five minuets you don't see Ron?" replied Ginny with a giggle  
  
Ginny and Hermione found an empty compartment and sat down waiting for Ron and Harry. Suddenly the door opened only for them to find Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy, can't you see this compartment is already taken?" snapped Ginny  
  
"Shut your mouth Weasley, I don't want Pansy to find me in here, I've been running away from her since the moment it got on this bloody train." whispered Malfoy  
  
Hermione and Ginny ignored the fact that Malfoy was on the train and started to talk about school when Ron and Harry came in. Ron said hello to his girlfriend with a kiss and sat next to her. Harry sat next to Ginny which made her very happy.  
  
"So Potter, sitting next to your girlfriend as I asume. You to should just get your own compartment and get it over with." siad Malfoy  
  
"Back of Malfoy, Harry's not my boyfriend and I don't even like him anymore!" screamed Ginny  
  
She was lying.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny with a curious look on his face. Didn't Ginny like Harry? Didn't she fancy him since she was a first year? Maybe she just got over him. He glanced at her noticing her beautiful red blazing hair her wonderful curves and bright smile. He then relized how much he cared about her, how this beautiful girl came into veiw just now when he is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. How could he not see this in her before?  
  
"Harry... ...Harry what are you looking at?" asked Ginny which made him snap back to reality.  
  
"Nothing, its nothing just thinking about something," replied Harry.  
  
"Well as long as i'm here just ignore me, don't worry about poor Draco Malfoy!" said Malfoy  
  
"why would we ever worry about you Dr- I mean Malfoy?" sneered Ginny, laughing afterwards. 


	2. Classrooms and Bedrooms

LATER AT HOGWARTS  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sorting was done and so was the feast. Ginny went into her dorm and found that she wasn't tired so she left with the portrait hole shutting behind when a dark figure touched her. It was Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ginny "What every other boy in this bloody school would want," said Draco. He pulled her up to his lips and started to kiss her. Ginny tried to push back but couldn't he was to stong so she went with it.  
  
Wow, he's good thought Ginny. He smells good to Draco pulled her into an empty classroom and locked to door An hour and 45 minuets later the door opened again with Ginny and Draco going back to their commonrooms. Draco kissed her once more and said "Make sure Potter hears what we did and are going to do tomorrow." Ginny looked at him suprised but nodded  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow with only your boxers underneath your robe," said Ginny and then she turned away smiling to herself. She walked to the picture of the fat lady and said the password (Gridino) and the door swung open. Harry was sitting on a chair next to the fire waiting for Ginny and said "where were you." "Actually I was with Malfoy, now if you don't mind I'm tired, real tired so good night," said Ginny Harry rushed over to her and grabbed her robe. He pulled her close to him and realized she was cold. "You're cold," (AN - I know real original) said Harry "Well I was in a very cold empty classroom, maybe you can keep me warm," siad Ginny. She kissed him, for a long time. When she finally backed away it was because Ron was standing there real mad. He looked like he was going to kill Her. "Virginia Weasley, what are you doing, trying to seduce my best friend!" screamed Ron "Ron, I can explain! I was -" said Ginny but she was cut off by Harry "It was the other way around Ron, I was trying seduce your sister," said Harry "WHAT!!" "I don't know why, its just, I guess I was jealous," "About what?" asked Ginny looking like she was on a verge to cry "I followed you and Malfoy, I saw him pull you into the classroom, I got so mad and thought if I had sex with you then you'll forget what you did with Malfoy," replied Harry. Ron was just standing there with his mouth open staring at the both of them when Ginny burst into tears. Harry put his arm around her and took Ginny up to her room. Nobody was in there except for Harry and Ginny. She sat on her bed with Harry and then got up, she went to the door and locked it. "What are you doing?" asked Harry. Ginny didn't answer, she walked over to him pushed him so he was lying on the bed and started to undress him. Harry let her do this because well he was going to do the same thing if Ron hadn't interrupted ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After Ginny set out for the portrait hole he went to his. Draco said the password (Dancranoset) and entered. He went up to his room and lay on his bed thinking about Ginny. Her red hair, her soft skin, her wonderful brown eyes and her good figure. He fell asleep thinking and had a dream about her, they were sitting by a lake talking. Holding hands they got up and started to **Make out** when Potter came and took her away. She wasn't screaming, she wanted to go with him but Draco ran after her but the faster he ran the more she wanted to be with Harry when a flash of light hit him. Draco jumped put of his bed with sweat on him and knew something was wrong. He couldn't sleep the rest of the night, he just thought of his dream until it was time for breakfast. Draco got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. When he arrived he sat next to Crabbe and Goyle. He waited for Ginny but she didn't come. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny and Harry ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny was completely naked on top of Harry. They had already *done it* but she wanted more when her alarm clock rang. She threw it not paying attention to the time and pulled the covers over them.  
  
~* 15 min. later *~ "OK we're late!" screamed Ginny as she was putting on her clothes. Harry was trying to find his pants but couldn't so he ran out of Ginny's room and in his room. Harry put on another pair of pants and got Ginny. They both ran to breakfast as fast as they could, entered the Great Hall and sat at the Griffindor table. "Hey guys where were you?" asked Hermione "We were - er - doing last minuet homework, I mean I was doing last minuet homework Harry was helping me when we realized we were late so we ran here and well now we're here," said Ginny slowly as to trying to find something to say. "Yeah, I bet you two were doing homework, with the door to Ginny's room locked," said Ron angrily. Ginny and Harry both blushed but didn't say anything after that. 


End file.
